A League Of Their Own
by WIllsSonny
Summary: Will and Sonny, naughty games, arguments and duct tape. Enjoy! Cheers.


_**Hi all! Thanks again for all the great comments on these stories, it's very encouraging. I like the idea of having a glimpse into the day to day lives of Will and Sonny, that's where these are written from. I love Will and Sonny on the show, but I also like the idea of reversing the roles a bit and giving Sonny some insecurity. Another scene in their lives. Hope you enjoy. Cheers. **_

Will and Sonny are sitting on opposite ends of the couch with their legs wrapped together in the middle, Wills foot lay in Sonnys lap. Underneath the homemade blanket given to them by Aunt Maggie, Sonny gently rubbed Wills socked foot and played with his toes, occasionally sliding his hand up the cuff of Wills sweatpants to feel the soft hairs on his shins. He smiled at the look of concentration on Wills face as he pondered Sonnys question.

"That's a hard one," said Will taking another sip of his beer, deep in thought. "Okay, here goes, I would marry Ryan Gosling, f*ck Zac Efron and kill… wait, no" he hesitated, "Yup, Yeah I'd kill Channing Tatum."

Sonny laughed "Really! Why?"

"I don't know, sometimes I'm just like 'Okay, we get it, you were a stripper. Please go away', you know?"Will answered.

"He's cute though." Sonny said, laughing again.

"Yeah, I guess if he never talks." Will offered the bowl of grapes to Sonny, who waved them off. "My turn."

Sonny swallowed and set his beer back on the copy of Sports Illustrated on the side table. "Make it good."

"Uhm… "Will started "…a good one, huh? Hmmm… Okay, Chad Dimera…"

"No! Nope! Not allowed." Sonny raised his palm to Will commanding him to stop. "It can't be anyone we know, those are the rules. Try again."

"You and your rules." teased Will, pushing against Sonnys stomach with his foot. Will rubbed his chin professorially, "Lets see…ooh, got it. John Krazinski, Chord Overstreet and..." Will played a drum roll with his hands on Sonnys legs "… the bastard Jon Snow."

"Kit Harrington" Sonny interjected immediately.

"Yeah, him." Will raised his eyebrow knowing full well that his boyfriend has a thing for Game of Thrones and especially the bastard Jon Snow.

"Too easy, sweets. Marry John Krazinski, kill Chord Troutlips, and f*ck the living hell out of Kit Harrington." Sonny bit his lower lip and made slow grinding motions on Wills foot.

"You are a horrible person. You know that, right?" Will protested mockingly. He downed the rest of his beer and put the empty bottle back on the table with a thud. "Alright, I'm done. Time for bed, you coming?" he asked as he stood up, looking back down to Sonny.

"What? Come on, one more." pleaded Sonny, grabbing at Wills arm puling him back toward the couch.

Will whined "Honey, I'm tired, I just want to go to sleep."

"Please, for me?" he pleaded again blinking wide eyed at Will.

Will sat back down and huffed out "Fine, one more."

"Okay, good. It's an easy one I promise."

"Go ahead."

"Me."

"You?"

"Yeah, me. Do me."

"Nope, it has to be three people we don't know. Those are the rules." Will said sarcastically, throwing Sonnys own words back at him, and began standing up again.

Sonny grabbed the waistband of Wills sweatpants and pulled him back down. "Seriously Will, do me. Which versions of me would you want to F*ck, Marry and Kill?"

"If I kill them all can I go to bed?"

"No." Sonny sat up on the end of the couch crossing his legs underneath him, and stared at Will waiting.

He looked over at Sonny and smiled. "Okay." He sat up the other end of the couch, mimicking Sonnys body position. He peered into Sonnys brown eyes and thought about all the different versions his boyfriend he loved. "Well, I might as well start with the best one, f*ck. Now this is a toss-up between after the gym Sonny and coffee house Sonny. You see, after gym Sonny with his muscles taught and bulging in that tight blue Under Armour shirt he wears, and his hair all completely messed up and sticking to his head with sweat, is incredibly sexy. But, coffee house Sonny wins it by a nose, so to speak. There is something about the smell of coffee mixed with, I don't know, "Sonny" that really, really does it for me. So, yeah, I would f*ck coffee house Sonny." Will raised his eyebrow and clucked his tongue at Sonny, who leaned forward and gave Will a peck on the lips.

" …and uhm… I would marry…" Will thought again to himself "I would marry the patient Sonny. When I was finding myself and trying to come to terms with being gay, patient Sonny was always there. For months and months of questions and confusion patient Sonny was there with answers and compassion. I will be forever grateful to patient Sonny. Patient Sonny was who I fell in love with. I would marry the hell out of that guy."

Sonny reached out for Wills hand. Will took the hand offered and gave him a loving, emotion filled smile.

"And…" Sonny queried.

"And then comes Kill. Ahhhhh!" Will faked a scream. "Uh, jeez, I can't think of anything for this one."

"Come on Will, you have to do them all, it's th…"

Will interrupted "Yeah, Yeah, it's the rules. Calm down, I'm thinking."

Sonny took in his boyfriends face as Wills expression went from quizzical, as if he was running through a list in his mind, to amusement, then with a shake of his head he was back to quizzical. Sonny smiled at the amount of effort Will was putting in trying to come up with an answer. Wills face abruptly turned stoic and he glanced up at Sonny, who was still watching him. Will had an answer.

"Um, I can't think of anything. Sorry." Will said, turning his eyes from Sonny.

"Will, it's okay. It's just a game, you can say it. I saw your face change. You thought of something. Tell me."

"No, really, I can't think of anything."

"Will. Come on." Sonnys voice tinged with worry.

"Fine." Will finally spoke "I, um, I would kill the Sonny that hogs the covers. There, satisfied?"

Will stood up heading for the bedroom. Sonny quickly got up from the couch and grabbed Wills arm. "Will, wait. What has you so upset all the sudden. What did you come up with, and don't tell me it was stealing the covers." Sonny felt Wills muscle tense up under his grip, and let go of his arm. "Will, look at me, what's going on?"

He met Sonnys eyes and saw confusion looking back at him, the bright hazel flecked chocolate he was used to was replaced by concern. He knew this had already gone too far and he would have to tell Sonny how he felt. He has been holding this in far too long. He searched his mind for the right phrasing, the best way to explain himself without hurting Sonny in the process. Will took Sonnys hands and led him back to couch, sitting back down he motioned Sonny to join him. "It's just, sometimes I feel like…" he paused to rethink the best way to broach his thought "I would… I would kill the jealous Sonny. The Sonny that can sort of be… " he tried his best to soften the blow but there was no way to, he knew his words would come out harsh, "…possessive."

Sonnys face hardened and he let go of Wills hands. Sonny sat blank faced, scratching the back of his head, staring at Will, trying to absorb what he'd just heard. After what Will thought seemed like hours, Sonny spoke. "You think I'm posessive?"

"I don't know… maybe… maybe posessive is not the right word. But yeah, Honey, sometimes I feel like you can be…"

"Posessive?" he finished Wills sentence. Will was resigned to just nod his head as he saw Sonnys anger growing. Sonny stood up and paced around their living room with his hands on his hip. He stopped and faced Will.

"How?" he asked "When am I possessive of you, Will."

Will was already sorry he brought it up, he thought to himself he should've just gone to bed like he wanted; stupid game. He really did not want to hurt Sonnys feelings, "Uhm, okay… do you remember last week when my study group was meeting at Common Grounds?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, the five of us were at the table going over the Calculus material, and every time I looked over to you, you were staring daggers at Jason."

"I was not staring daggers at him."

"Yeah you were, Sonny." he responded "Then you came over with coffee for everyone all sweet and nice 'Here, you go guys, I thought you could use some caffeine. Angela, no charge, Brandon, no charge, Abigail, no charge…' and then '…here you go Jason, that'll be $3.50.'" finished Will.

"I was kidding, Will, it was a joke."

"No it wasn't Sonny. Abigail even asked me what was the matter with you."

"Okay, so what." Sonny shrugged "I don't like the guy, sue me."

"Why, Sonny. Why don't you like him, huh?" Will questioned Sonny, already knowing the response to his question "Jason's a nice guy. You actually have a lot in common, he's travelled a lot, went to school abroad for a while, likes rock climbing…"

"…he's into you." Sonny condescendingly finished Wills sentence.

Will dropped his head and sighed "Honey, he is NOT into me." he said in exasperation

"I've seen the way he looks at you, Will, he wants to fuck you." Sonny yelled accusingly.

"There it is! Right there! "Will stood up quickly, pointing his finger at Sonny, as if he was pointing the words Sonny just said "Sonny, he does not want to fuck me, he's straight. Besides, this isn't even about Jason. You do this all the time. If we are walking through the square and somebody even looks at me, anybody! guy or girl, you put your arm around me, pull me to you and give them the evil eye."

Sonny huffed out a sigh, shaking his head in denial. "I don't do that."

"You don't?" he asked "What about at dinner the other night, when I asked the waiter about the specials? He said the salmon was really good, it was his favorite dish on the menu and 'I'm sure you'll really like it.' and you just jumped right in 'No, _my boyfriend_ doesn't like salmon.'"

'I was just saying it, Will." explained Sonny "You don't like salmon."

"No Son, you were marking your territory, making sure he knew I belonged to you. I half expected you to jump on the table and pee on me!" Will mimed a peeing motion emphasizing his point "This is mine! Don't touch this! This is mine!"

Sonny gave in. "Okay, fine, I'm sorry. But that guy _was_ flirting with you."

"So what, Sonny. Why does that bother you so much? Do you actually think I would do something about it, that I would do that to you?"

"No, of course not. It's just…" Sonny sat down on the coffee table defeated, staring at the floor.

Will looked at his boyfriend, his body slumped over and his head hung low and avoiding Wills eyes at all costs. "It's just what, Sonny?" he asked softly.

Sonnys voice was low and full of self doubt struggling to get out his words, feeling ashamed of his thoughts "I don't know, sometimes I still think that you're, you know…out of my league."

Sonnys words tore at Wills heart as he thought back to that September day he'd first confessed his feelings for Sonny. He walked over to where Sonny was on the coffee table, "Make some room" he said motioning to Sonny to scoot over. He sat down close to Sonny, hips touching, and took Sonnys hand in his. He rested his head on his shoulder and gently stroked the dark hairs on Sonnys forearm. "Honey, I love you, only you. No one or no thing could ever change that." He felt Sonnys smile. "And as far as being out of your league, I thought it was stupid back then and it's even more ridiculous now. Son, we live together, we're raising a daughter together…" he sat up, turning Sonnys head to his eyes "…I'm not going anywhere. You and me" he motioned between the two of them, "Honey, were in a league of our own."

Sonny put his hand on Wills cheek and leaned in to kiss him. Wills lips met his own, gently expressing the forgiveness and reassurance that Sonnys lips craved. He broke the kiss, smiled into Wills blue eyes, gave him another peck on the lips and pulled him into a tight hug. As they sat there quietly embracing, a small voice from another room started to cry. "Ugh" Sonny said, pressing his head in to Wills shoulder, "I woke her up when I yelled."

"Yes, you did, so you get to take of it." Will smiled.

Sonny got up and headed to Ariannas room. Will sat on the coffee table watching his boyfriend walk away, smiling to himself and shaking his head. He picked up the empty beer bottles off the table, went to the Kitchen and put them in the recycle bucket. He double checked the locks on the front door and shut the lights off as he headed back to their bedroom.

Will was laying in bed when Sonny came back in, "Is she okay?" he asked.

"Yeah she's fine. She just dropped her binky. Again." he said as he undid his jeans and slid them down, "I swear to god I'm going to duct tape that thing to her hand."

"Oh, there's some good parenting." teased Will as he watched Sonny pull his sweatshirt up over his head. He soaked in the sight of Sonnys defined torso as his muscles stretched and flexed in the motion of removing his shirt, thinking to himself how this man could ever think he was out of his league. "Come here." he called to Sonny, lifting up the blankets inviting Sonny in.

Sonny crawled into the bed and cuddled up net to Will, laying his head on Wills chest, his arm draping over Wills stomach. Wills fingers played with the back of Sonnys head, twisting his hair in circles. "I love you, Son." Will said, kissing him on the top of his head. "I know, me too." replied Sonny.

They laid there quietly for several long minutes, Will running his fingers through Sonnys hair, Sonny stroking Wills stomach, gently nodding off to slumber.

"Sweets?"

"Yeah, Sonny?"

"Do I really hog the covers?"

.


End file.
